Eres Mia
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Kiyoteru es un chico bastante frió e indiferente, excepto con una par de hermanos, Train y Kaoru. Train es su mejor amigo Y Kaoru, su primer amor y la hermana menor de Train. Kishoteru hará lo imposible por apartar este sentimiento y no tener que perder a su amigo ¿Que pasara con este trio de amigos? Denle una oportunidad, por favor uwu


**Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia y… la protagonista soy yo! Je je je… espero les guste C: aunque use mi nombre, no soy para nada como ella, jeje… y Train de Black Cat es mi sueño de hermano *u***

**Así que por mas raro que les parezca, si les molesta, cambien los nombres y listo! owo**

**Disfrutenlo - w -**

_Eres mía._

Kishoteru Hiyama: un joven de 17 años, esta en ultimo año de secundaria alta. Uno de los mejores alumnos de su escuela. Mejor amigo de Trai Harnet, amigos desde preescolar. Hijo único de una familia media. Frío, poco expresivo, divertido solo cuando se encuentra en ambientes íntimos, discreto y de perfil bajo, en exceso sobre protector y celoso.

Kaoru Fuchoin: joven de 14 años, se encuentra en último año de secundaria básica. Estudiante promedio, se distrae con facilidad. Hermana menor de Train Harnet y de cierta forma también de Kishoteru por los años en que se conocen. Hija menor de una familia acogedora, clase media. Es cariñosa, divertida y en ocasiones molesta si se lo propone; curiosa, alegre, inocente y en exceso despistada; cuando algo no le agrada, trata de no decirlo, ya que de cierta forma es muy cerrada, no importa con quien.

Train Harnet: joven de 17 años, estudia en último año de secundaria alta junto a Kishoteru. Hermano mayor de Kaoru, tienen diferente apellido ya que su madre se caso y con su nuevo padrastro tuvieron a Kaoru. Estudiante promedio, un tanto desinteresado en la escuela. Es alguien bastante astuto, molesto en exceso y muy sobre protector cuando se trata de su hermana; divertido, alegre, nunca deja de hablar; cuando algo le incomoda o molesta no le importa nada y lo dice; puede ser agresivo en ocasiones, pero siempre leal a sus pensamientos y seres queridos.

Se encontraban en el receso, casi todos los estudiantes de secundaria, tanto alta como básica, se encontraban en los patios de la escuela. En una esquina alejada de la escuela, se encontraban Kaoru y un chico de su edad. En los alrededores no había nadie, así que lo hacia un perfecto momento de tranquilidad.

Ese chico era alto, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. Se notaba algo sorprendido y nervioso, mientras movía sus dedos entrelazándolos, mostrando lo intranquilo que estaba por la mirada de la chica que tenia frente a el.

Kaoru lo miraba a los ojos con determinación mientras en su rostro se notaba un enorme sonrojo que no se apartaba por nada. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerrando sus ojos dijo.

- I-Ion-kun… ¡me gustas! – sin abrir sus ojos en ningún momento, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante. En rojo de sus mejillas había aumentado, mientras sus latidos se habían acelerado a un nivel extraordinario.

El chico, nervioso por esa confesión, miro al piso y rascando su nuca, suspiro pesadamente.

- Lo siento Kaoru-chan… pero lamentablemente yo no siento lo mismo… - tomo de su barbilla e hizo que levantara su mirada. Cuando ella lo hizo, abrió los ojos y con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir, él le sonrío amablemente y con dulzura- por favor, no te aflijas por eso, de seguro ya encontraras a alguien más apropiado para ti.

Luego de eso, el se retiro, dejándola sola. Kaoru suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en el piso, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas. A ella en verdad le gustaba ese chico, y por solo un poco podía decir que lo amaba, aunque en el fondo, sabia que todo eso era para olvidar otro gran amor, del cual jamás contaría nada a nadie.

Se levanto con algo de dificultad y mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese viendo, se cómodo el cabello y limpio una vez mas sus ojos. Pero cuando estaba por emprender marcha a su salón, una voz la detuvo.

- Así que te confesaste… nunca pensé que te gustase ese tipo de chicos- Esa voz sonaba un poco desinteresada y tranquila, a la vez burlona. Kaoru se volteo sorprendida y avergonzada.

- E-esto no te incumbe en lo más mínimo Kishoteru, así que déjame en paz.- su voz estaba aun un poco quebradiza. Sin mirarlo, se enderezo y se dispuso a continuar con su pasada acción.

- ¿Lo crees?... sabes que esas cosas no se las tienes que ocultar a Kishoteru-nii… - dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda. – ese chico es un idiota por dejarte ir… - susurro en su oído con un tono dulce y melancólico.

-¿Q-que cosas dices?... no me molestes… en verdad lo entiendo… es normal que no sea de su tipo….- La voz de kaoru era triste y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas mientras no se resistía al abrazo – siendo sinceros… ¿a quien le gustaría alguien como yo?... soy molesta, nunca me callo… no tengo un buen cuerpo, ni linda cara… soy solo una mas del montón…- se sentía miserable por el hecho de saber que la habían rechazado y de que no tenia opción con su otro amor.

Ante esas palabras, Kishoteru se enfado y la alzo, sentándola sobre un banco y mirándola a los ojos.

- Nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso… eres hermosa y no lo digo solo por ser tu amigo… lo digo porque en verdad lo se, muchos piensan igual que yo… y no eres para nada molesta, eres la chica mas dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida. Cualquier chico seria afortunado de ser tu novio. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas – El la miraba a los ojos con determinación y enfado aun. Kaoru suspiro y asintió con su cabeza levemente.

Kishoteru limpio sus lagrimas y luego se levanto, estirándose.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu salón, ya debería de tocar la campana- una vez terminó de hablar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el área de secundaria alta.

Kaoru, cuando vio que se iba, se levanto rápidamente y grito –Gracias Kishoteru-nii – el solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo mientras se alejaba tranquilamente. Ella sonrío y se marcho, ahora con un ánimo un poco mejor. En el fondo emocionada por las palabras que le había dicho el mejor amigo de su hermano.

_Salón de clases de secundaria alta._

- Kishoteru, hasta que llegas… ¿sabias que Kaoru se le confeso a alguien? - decía desde su asiento, Train con un tono molesto al ver a su amigo entrar al salón. Aun no habían llegado sus demás compañeros así que se encontraban solo ellos dos.

- Si, lo se… la rechazaron- contesto despreocupadamente sentándose en su lugar, frente a Train.

- Con que la rechazaron… bueno, supongo que es mejor así, ella aun es demasiado pequeña para tener novio – suspiro molesto, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se costaba en sobre su escritorio.- pero… ¿Cómo sabes que la rechazaron? – pregunto curioso, abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirándolo.

- Justo estaba pasando por ahí cuando la vi llorando, era de suponerse que la habían rechazado – contesto como si nada, mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para la próxima clase. Para Kishoteru era fácil ser frío y distante con los demás, pero cuando se trataba de Kaoru no podía serlo. Era mentira que justo estaba pasando por ese lugar. El los había a Kaoru y ese chico ir juntos hasta ese lugar tan apartado y los siguió sigilosamente. Lo vio todo, y en el fondo se alegraba de que ese chico la hubiese rechazado.

- mm… ya veo, ¿Ella lloro? – pregunto cerrando ambos ojos. No era tonto, sabía que su amigo no estaba "justo pasando por ahí", pero no diría nada, no era algo que le molestase o de lo que quisiera saber.

- si, pero ya esta bien.

- Tuviste que consolarla ¿no? – pregunto Train con una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Algo así, estaba un poco deprimida.- Kishoteru no quería voltearse a ver a su amigo, ya que si lo hacia el podría notar su leve sonrojo.

- comprendo…- Train bostezo y se enderezo en su lugar- ahora que lo pienso… tu nunca te haz confesado a nadie que yo sepa- saco el tema de la nada con una sonrisa y mirada fija, clavada en la nuca de su amigo.

- No, nunca… ninguna me atrae en especial- Kishoteru sentía esa mirada ámbar clavada en su nuca, por nada se voltearía, porque sino el se daría cuenta de que era mentira.

- ¿Es porque eres gay? – bromeo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Para nada, solo que ninguna cumple con mis expectativas – contesto de forma fría. Había una chica que cumplía con todo con lo que el soñaba, pero jamás podría tenerla.

- Mentiroso, se nota que te gusta alguien… - La voz de Train era seria pero aun sonreía.

- Para nada ¿A caso piensas que te ocultaría algo como eso? – pregunto con falsa voz indignada.

- Si… pero no importa… aunque… Kishoteru- kun… eres en verdad cruel ¿Qué a caso no confías es Train-chan? ¿Qué paso con ese amor que me jurabas, era solo mentira? – comenzó a bromear, imitando la voz de una chica y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Esto a Kishoteru lo irritaba de sobre manera, le dio un codazo a su amigo que de inmediato lo hizo volver a sentarse en su lugar.- No molestes.

- Aburrido- Train hizo un puchero y al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros y comenzó la clase.

_Entrada de la escuela, luego de las clases._

En la entrada se encontraba Kaoru, con la mirada baja aun deprimida, esperando a su hermano. Luego de unos minutos vio la figura de su hermano junto a la de su amigo acercarse a ella. En cuando Train la vio corrió hacia ella abrazándola sobreprotectoramente.

- Kaoru-nee…. ¿Cómo es que fuiste tan arriesgada como para dejar al descubierto tus sentimientos ante el horrendo mundo? – con tono dramático mientras acariciaba su cabeza exageradamente. Junto a el, Kishoteru ya había llegado y lo miraba resignado.

- Bu-bueno es que…. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo… -susurro Kaoru melancólicamente. Al ver esto Kishoteru volteo la mirada. Le molestaba ver a kaoru sufrir por un chico. Mientras, Train la alzaba y juntaba su mejilla con la de ella.

-No te preocupes reinita… ya todo pasara con Train-nii – trataba de animarla como buen hermano que era.

Luego de esa escena melodramática, los tres emprendieron marcha hacia la casa de los hermanos. Ese día Kishoteru se quedaría a cenar.

De camino pasaron a comprar un helado para poder animar a Kaoru. Poco a poco la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y ya podía bromear como siempre con su hermano.

Al llegar a su casa, los tres pasaron y como siempre, su madre los recibió a los tres con una sonrisa agradable. Aunque Kishoteru no era su hijo, lo trataba como tal por tanto que lo conocía.

Kaoru subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras sus "hermanos" iban a la habitación de Train a pasar el rato hasta que la cena estuviese lista. En un determinado momento, Train comenzó a buscar uno de sus juegos para su consola y al no encontrarlo recordó que se lo había prestado a su hermana. Así que mientras el conectaba todo, le pidió a Kshoteru que lo vaya a pedir a su hermana. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

Kaoru, al llegar a su habitación, decidió tomar una ducha para olvidar todo lo sucedido en ese día. Al salir, envuelta únicamente por una toalla (debajo su ropa interior), mientras elegía su ropa, escucha el ruido de su puerta abrirse y al voltearse, deja su toalla caer, quedando solo en ropa interior. Kishoteru al verla en ropa interior de inmediato se sonroja y cierra la puerta mientras repetía una y otra vez.- perdon, perdon, perdón, perdón.

Kishoteru fue directo a la habitación de su amigo, aun rojo y sin poder quitar la imagen de Kaoru en esa situación de su mente. Mientras, Kaoru se quedo unos momentos en shock, luego poco a poco un enrome sonrojo apareció en su rostro y se agacho tapando su cara por la vergüenza.

Mas tarde, a la hora de la cena, todo era silencio a excepción de la charla entre Train y su madre. Ya que Kishoteru y Kaoru no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, había sido en verdad bochornoso para ellos. Kishoteru, arrepentido, trataba de pensar como disculparse apropiadamente, y Kaoru, no sabia como actuar frente a el luego de eso.

Ambos eran en verdad tímidos y vergonzosos, una cosa que compartían ambos, y que no mostraban a nadie, excepto a ellos mismos.


End file.
